Ending E!, a Tactics Orge:Knights of Lodis fic
by Yoshindo the Ninja Yoshi
Summary: A extremely randomstupid TO:KoL fic that popped in my head. Including very strange pairing(CybilShaher, AlphonseLethe, EleanorCirvante). Spoiler included, maybe. Read and review at your own risk... and don't sue the ninja yoshi!


((((==="ENDING F?!?" a Tactics Ogre: KoL fanfic, written by Yoshindo_the_ninja_yoshi===)))

DISCLAIMER: Tactics Ogre: Kol and characters that belonging to the game do not belong to me, they are copyright by …. Any other characters are mine!

**It was Alphonse, his army, and Eleanor versus Shaher and his fellow Fallen Angels, like Lethe and Cirvante, and Daemons. The battlefield had been broken and worn down from the intense has been intense and all the heroes were tried and ready to give up, Shaher and his group were the same. Most of the units of each side have fallen, also. Alphonse and the super fallen angel stared each other down, breathing heavily and ready to fall. The only thing keeping them from giving up were the intent on their goals- Alphonse goals, to stop Shaher from rising up and come back alive with his friends and loved ones, and Shaher's goal, to resurrect himself and cause mass destruction to the entire globe. This was an intense battle indeed…**

**Or, at least, I wish this is how it would go… but combining Alphonse's strategy- to go after Shaher and ignore everybody else-, the stupidity of the Daemons, and the fact that Alphonse had borrowed a certain Snapdragon sword from a certain solar fighter, the battle was pretty much boring. Only one daemon had been obliterated by Alphonse and the "Genocide" Snapdragon sword due to stupidly attacking him from the front and getting counter attacked for severe damage.**

**After getting close enough to the Shaher, with the help of the crew distracting the enemy, Alphonse was able to get to Shaher and deal some serious damage before the fallen Angel was able to launch any devastating attacks. Shaher tries to move out of range, but finds out he has been backed into a corner a corner with nowhere to escape and no help within range. He was also out of healing items, which then he said to himself…**

****

SHAHER: I knew I shouldn't have been stingy with my money today and use it all on healing items instead of saving it. Stupid, stupid, stupid…

**Alphosne was a few feet away from attacking range, ready to put an end to Shaher. But all of a sudden, Lethe steps in the path of Alphosne. The heroic warrior cringed a bit and stepped back. He didn't want to take down anybody that he didn't, not only because it would waste time and may allow Shaher to make a comeback, but also because of his "I-don't-want-to-hurt-you-because-I-don't-have-to" attitude. He stared into her eyes with Lethe staring back into his. The female angel's stare gave him a feeling that she didn't step into his path just to protect Shaher. Her eyes were filled with a bit of happiness.**

**Before Alphosne was able to think about the situation any further, Lethe drops her Answerer sword and stand up from a fighting stance to an upright position. A friendly, cutesy smile appears across her face. This puzzled Alphosne and at the same time… creeped him out. Anytime, he seen this girl smile, it would be a sinister "I'm-have-a-devious-thought-in-my-head" grin or a mean "Hmph-this-is-boring" smirk. This was just… scary.**

****

SHAHER; questioning and enraged: What are you doing, Lethe?! You aren't thinking of…?!

**Before Shaher could say anymore or Alphosne could say anything else, Lethe charges towards the warrior with her arms stretched out and… glomps poor Alphosne! Alphosne facefault and forms a sweatdrop over his head, as does everybody, including Shaher. Eleanor, however, just twitched and her skin started to show a bit of green… if you know what I mean. Still cling onto Alphonse's mid section, Lethe flaps her black wings and brings both of them into high into the air. Lethe starts nuzzling the hero's neck slowly and gives him a light peck, causing him to start blushing severely.**

****

ALPHONSE; beet red: W-w-what the hell?!? Stop that!!

****

LETHE; stopping and looking into Alphonse's eyes: Aww, my sweet Alphonsy! How I longed to hold you!

**The nuzzling and such has caused Eleanor to become red with anger, instead of just green with envy.**

****

ELEANOR; shaking Needle of Light at Lethe: Hey, let go of him! He isn't your man! 

****

RANDOM NINJA SOLDIER WHO HAPPENS TO BE A CERTAIN NINJA YOSHI: So you think he's YOUR man, Eleanor?

****

ELEANOR; nervously and blushing: Err, umm, well… I… just…

****

ALPHONSE; neverously: What do you mean, Lethe?! Shouldn't you be helping Shaher destroy me and resurrect me!

****

LETHE: I would be… but I have these great feeling for you now. Before, when we first met, I thought you were just a simple-minded guy trying to show-off and be brave, nothing that would've been interesting. You couldn't even make decisions without anybody helping you! You were too scared to take any risked from them. But as you progressed through your journey, you showed great strength and pride to go along with bravery. You started to gain the willpower to make decisions on your own, all which had helped you on your goal and made other happy. You would put yourself in front of other to protect them. You even showed tried to show mercy to your enemies… including me.

****

ELEANOR; ticked: What?! You showed mercy to that girl?! 

****

RANDOM PREIST THAT HAPPENS TO BE A CERTAIN MULTI-TAILED HUSKY: You didn't notice? He would rarely kill his enemies. He would mainly go after the leader of the group and persuade the other into giving up their evil ways.

****

ELEANOR: Then how did those still died?

**The Priest Husky points at Ninja Yoshi.**

****

RANDOM NINJA SOLDIER WHO HAPPENS TO BE A CERTAIN NINJA YOSHI: What?! They wouldn't give up their precious items and weapons! How else do you think we got all this valuable weapons and such? Beside, I just knocked them out with light pressure point attacks and took their items. They should wake up in a few days, weeks… months… umm, I wasn't really paying attention to how much pressure I applied to those attack. Heh heh…

****

LETHE: Anyway, you done a lot that impressed me! That and you have a cute butt…

****

ALPHONSE; blushing severely: Gah?! How do you all of this?! What were you doing?!

****

SHAHER; standing up: Hmph… I told her and her brother, Cirvante, to spy and keep track of you humans, like with SOLDIER LEADER and DUKE. But Lethe made a suggestion that she, and only she, would follow you guys every now and then, even though I didn't really see a massive reason for her to do so alone… until now.

****

LETHE: You're also quite sexy when you in the buff. **giggles as she daydreams a bit about Alphonse.**

****

ALPHONSE: Grr… when did you see me like that?! I never was undressed…

****

LUBINA: Except for that one time when we went to the Hot Springs and you decided to go out to spring by yourself so you can have some time to yourself… **starts daydreaming as well.**

****

ALPHONSE; glaring at LUBINA: And how do YOU know this?!

****

LUBINA; blushing a bit: Ermm… I… just…

****

GLYCINA: …

****

LETHE; shaking herself out of her daydream: Yeah. With all those things I've just… started falling for you. And really, would you have tried and kill me back there?

****

ALPHONSE; looking away: Well… **lying.** Yeah…

****

LETHE; chuckling: You're terrible lair, ya know that? I saw in your eyes that you couldn't. And if you did, you would've have missed out on the fun we would have!

ALPHONSE: And what would that be?

**Before Alphonse could gasp for air to say something else, his lips were suddenly locked with Lethe. Alphonse frantically tries to slip of the kiss as well as Lethe grasp, but is unable to do so. And after about 10 seconds, the hero's body becomes limp and he submits unknowingly to Lethe. This pisses off Eleanor, who rushes towards one of the units and snatches his Sandstorm bow from him.**

****

RANDOM WARLOCK WHO HAPPENS TO BE A CERTAIN HUMANOID CHAO: Hey! That's mine!

**Not paying attention to the bow-less warlock chao, Eleanor get into a good position and starts shooting arrow rapidly at Lethe, hoping to kill her and make her let go of Alphonse. But Lethe is too evasive and the arrow miss they're mark. Eleanor's aim wasn't helping much, either.**

****

ALPHONSE; becoming conscious and coming back to reality: Wha…? **is nearly hit with an arrow.** Whoa! Watch it, Eleanor! You gonna… **get hit with an arrow square in the butt.** Owww!

****

ELEANOR; going angry to sweet-like: Oh! I'm so sorry Alphonse! Please don't be mad at me! It's that stupid witch's fault!

****

LETHE; looking at Eleanor through the corner of eye: Ah, you just need to not play with things you can't handle. **looks at Alphonse.** Now, where were we? **giggles.**

**Alphonse screams and cries for help as he tries to wiggle out of Lethe. As Eleanor prepares to launch another volley of arrows, Cirvante floats down behind her.**

****

CIRVANTE: Ah, forget about them. There's other fish in the sea, babe… like me.

****

ELEANOR; waving arm like a spoiled child: I don't want you! I want Alphosne!

**With that, Eleanor throws a punch that sends the other male fallen angel reeling across the field and into a wall. Everybody else just face faults for a few seconds before being interrupting by more of Lethe hitting on Alphonse.**

****

LETHE: Let's go find someplace a little more quiet. Tee hee hee…

****

ALPHONSE: **gulps.** Mommy!

****

LUBINA: I'll save you, Alphonse!

****

GLYCINA; sweatdrop: Not you, too…

**With that Lubina starts chucking arrows Lethe and is soon joined by an enraged Eleanor. But all their shot still don't hit they're mark as Lethe takes Alphonse to a secluded balcony where the arrow will unable to reach them.**

****

SHAHAR: H-hey! What about me? You know, me trying to resurrect myself and destroy this place. And you guys try and stop me.

****

EVERYBODY ELSE: Ah, stuff it!!

****

SHAHAR; sniffling: ;_; I just want to be loved.. wahh…

**Suddenly, Cybil appears behind Shahar patting him on the back.**

****

CYBIL: Aw, poor thing… what you need is a hug. **spreads arms out.**

****

SHAHAR: But…

****

CYBIL: Come on, now. Don't worry. I'm not trying to get revenge or anything for manipulating me to kill Alphonse.

****

SHAHAR: …alright. **hugs Cybil.** Yay! I'm loved! So I'll stop trying to take over the world, now. Goodnight, everybody!

**Unfortunately, more chaos just ensued from the others… until a certain ninja yoshi tried to steal… err, "borrow" the sword that Lethe dropped and everybody who was on Shahar side try to catch him for doing so, allowing everybody on Alphonse side to escape. Lethe and Cirvante follows them, leaving a mangled ninja yoshi, a happy Cybil and a happy Shahar alone.**

**Now, we head to the ending, which has the same stuff as Ending B, where Ivanna and Rictor gets married, two old mermaid ladies pass on, and other such things. But one of the main difference is that we come to across roads where we see Alphonse and Eleanor running and stopping at a nearby sign.**

****

ELEANOR: So… where to, Alphonse?

****

ALPHONSE; panting: Don't know… maybe don't care… but let's go someplace where we can lose those fallen angels!

****

ELEANOR: Why must they follow us?! Are they that obsessed with us?!

****

ALPHONSE; thinking for a sec: But you know… maybe it would be such a bad idea to hangout… **realizes he being stared at by Eleanor.** …umm, I mean, to HIGHTAIL it out of here. I wasn't going to say we should HANGOUT with them. Oh, no. Heh heh… .;

****

RANDOM NINJA SOLDIER WHO HAPPENS TO BE A CERTAIN NINJA YOSHI; zooming by with Lethe's Answerer: Well, if y'all are gonna do that, I suggest y'all start doing it now… and fast!

****

LETHE; sweet and innocently: ^_^ Ah, Alphosny! Just wait for me! I'm coming! **evilly.** \_/ And you get back here you friggin' ninja!!!

****

CIRVANTE; waving to Eleanor: Hey there, babe! You miss me? 'CauseI know you do.

**And with that, Eleanor grabs Alphosne's hand and bolts away from the two love-stricken angels, following the ninja yoshi. But Alphosne wonders that maybe it would be nice to get to know them better.**

**And elsewhere, Shahar and Cybil soon started dating and such. And Shahar really didn't destroy the world, either. But after a freak flight accident, Shahar had lost one of his wings and people started mistaking him for a certain "One Winged Angel".**

((((_How to get this ending_)))

You must be kind/show mercy to Lethe anytime she appears in her human form through out the game. You must find the ninja soldier who happen to be a certain ninja yoshi and have him join your party. He will show you the way to the secret spa area, Tenrei. You must stay at Tenrei for a night. You must have a certain husky girl as a priest and a certain humanoid chao as a warlock in your party as well. When you fight Shaher first form, you must have Eleanor in your party. Have Alphonse only attack Shaher, but don't kill him. When Lethe move in front of you, don't attack her! 

The ending should activate then… if you have the only limited edition copy of "Tactics Orges: Knight of Lodis… and Stuff". Enjoy!

**********************************************************************************

YOSHINDO: Please don't hurt sue! This was my first romance-type/humor fic! So it may have not made a lot of sense and a bit long, but I was trying to add a bit comedy to it. Just please don't sue me for any sort of damages of any kind that occurred during the reading story, just R+R, please. **hides under random MGS cardboard box.**


End file.
